The invention has particular application to the treatment of fluid flows which are multi-phase, in that they comprise both gas and liquid components, but which are by no means uniformly better mixed or homogenized. A mixture of gas and oil extracted from an onshore or a subsea well, for example, can vary substantially as regards its gas and liquid components. It may comprise slugs of substantially unmixed liquid separated by primarily gaseous portions, as well as portions that are more or less homogeneous. This inconsistency of the nature of the extracted material makes it difficult to handle, in particular by pumping equipment, which could more readily deal with a more homogeneous mixture.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for continuously mixing together liquid and gaseous fluid flows without a mixing drive input.
It is also an object of the invention to provide means which can be inserted in a flow of highly nonhomogenous multi-phase fluid to effect mixing of the fluid phases without mechanical input.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for organization of a non-homogenous mixed phase fluid flow facilitating mixture of the phases in a venturi.